


News-Report: Flames

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Two huge fires not so far from Star City. Oliver unable to help physically it hits him hard with what the fires trigger in him. Felicity tries her best to be there for him though she too is so devastated with all the fire disasters broadcast on TV. So one kind of therapy is Oliver writing in his journal. For Felicity its just talking for the sake of talking to a loved one.prompt: at oddsOlicity hiatus fic





	News-Report: Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Been one of those weeks where every time watching the news a sadness would take over. Two countries had huge flames that took innocent lives. Makes me so sad. My prayers are with those people and their families.

**News-Report: Flames are under control at this hour, twenty dead, thirty injured, we are back to or scheduled TV program. More at Ten o'clock.** -scrolled on the bottom of the TV screen as the screen goes to a commercial.

 

This past week just made him uncomfortable. He can still smell it in the air the unmistakable smell of overpowering, scorching hell. A tear goes down his cheek he doesn’t bother to brush it away. He feels like he’s been crying a lot recently. So many triggers that bring about his fears of impotence. He knows people have been lost and a part of him is surprised he isn’t sensitized yet. He has been in so many fly or die situations that being hyper-aware is second nature.

Felicity turned off the news broadcast on the latest disaster to claim lives. Even though she catches him looking at the news to gather more on the victims she knows it’s doing psychological damage to him. He hasn’t said much about the horrors of the latest disasters around the world. The latest a fire to claim twenty lives only a few miles north of Star City. He has been writing in a new journal they bought together on one of their shopping sprees. It has become his therapy.

**Journal entry**

_The latest victim names of children just gut me. They had no chance and there was no available help. Nothing could be done and that alone makes me miserable. I can watch Felicity sleep for hours and hold her tight because I’m afraid to fall asleep and see that my heart could of died that day in a singe of a mad man._

_I have a son I held in my arms and heard him whimper if his mom was okay. God, how to deal with a boy whose world was his mother and having to be strong and keep telling what could have been a lie that his mother was fine. That she was safe with the people I love more than anything else in the world. Being strong and having hope that my kid sister wasn’t going to leave me. That my rock John my brother in so many ways would still be there for me to fumble. Quentin a man I’ve had a turbulence relationship for years but have always held in high esteem. Curtis who entered my orbit to be a rock for the love of my life, can never thank him enough for just being there. Rene and the newest member Dinah for making me believe I don’t have to do everything alone there are those who are meant to make a better difference in the world._

_Then there is Evelyn, a girl lost to the darkness that I know so well. Pain, obscure views on justice, latching on to empty promises of mad men how I failed her in so many ways. Then there is Black Siren a carbon copy of Laurel, just when I come to terms with her loss. A loss that I had a part with I knew deep down she was not cut out for this she should have stayed in the legal system where she actually made a difference and she could live a full life. I brought darkness to her door my life style was never meant for her to want as her own we were always at odds with each other. God, I wish I could have stopped her but she was always so headstrong and nothing except death could stop her. It brings me sadness that she was taken from us I know how much Felicity really bonded with her and those loud crazy girl nights have been missed._

_Slade what is there to say? I have no idea where he is and I have no idea how worried I should be. I know …_

“Oliver?”

“Hmm” he looks up from writing.

“I bring snacks.” She has a tray and is heading his way with a small smile. He closes his journal and stashes it in his nightstand’s draw. He looks at the bowl of fresh cut fruit and little triangle sandwiches that she took the time to cut and he sports a big smile. He for sure thought she would bring him those frozen he can’t even remember what their names are because he considers them gross enough.

Looking at him she gets he figured that she would bring what she considers delicious meat filled appetizers to snack on. “I know how much you love those frozen delectable but you’ll have to make due with fresh cut fruit and some leftover meat from your generous cooking with cheese sandwiches.”

“The horror.”

She was sitting on the bed cross legged as she observed him as he took a triangle and bit into it. “So…”

“I’m fine Felicity.” His eyes leveled with hers, “I really am. I wrote down all that gushy stuff and it made me feel better.”

“If you need to talk.”

“Honey we have been talking. That has been something we have kept up since coming home and you know you also can talk to me.”

She nodded and poured some water into two glasses and took hers and had some sips. She made that little sound that alerted him to a coming question once she figures on how to word it he knew it was important enough because usually she’s comfortable enough to just blurt out her thoughts. He misses her innuendo babbles but in the last two years she has learned to curve them she didn’t want to be a jabbering idiot of a C.E.O. and then she just controlled herself around him. So he waits patiently taking more of the fruit into his mouth.

“I do have something I want to talk about?”

“Okay.”

“The city has been radically fixing all those empty buildings and adding them to the low income city initiation housing.”

“Yep, and once council woman Roberts signs off on her ward we’ll be adding two more units. That’s housing for ten more families.”

“I’m so proud of you. I know you worked hard on it even though we had to deal with Chase.”

“Thanks. Um sweetie what is the question you want to ask?”

“I’ve been approached about the land your family owned.”

“The remnants of the Queen estate, what about it? Doesn’t Palmer Tech own it?”

“Actually it was a part of my severance package.”

“Oh.” He looked semi confused he didn’t know she owned the land. “Well you still own majority shares in the company.”

“Yep.”

“Wait. Are you finally ready to fight to get it all back?”

“I don’t know. But I had an interesting talk with some people from PT and they wondered the same thing but one asked me about what my plans were for the land?”

“Why? Do you have plans?”

“You grew up there its hold memories. I fought to get that. You and Thea already lost so much I wanted…”

“Thank You!” He moved the tray off the bed and as repositioned himself she flew into his awaiting arms. “Are you asking if I want to incorporate that land for the initiate?” She nods at his question.

“As much as it would be great for Housing initiation of low income families the cost of developing that area would be high. There are no public schools in that district. Not to mention the neighbors who would fight tooth and nail to keep this from happening.”

“Okay. That makes sense I remember how reclusive it was just to get to your family’s home.”

“I know right. It was like living in a different world.”

“What about…” They both said in unison both laughing and then asking the other to go first. Oliver waited this was the question she has been waiting to ask in such a roundabout manner.

“What about we build a home there? I know I’m not a Queen but it be fitting and you and Thea…”

“Felicity you are my queen in every way it matters. I’d be honored if you took my last name shoot I’d be a Smoak if you’d have me.”

“Then marry me!”

“What?”

“Seriously why waste any more time in plunging into domesticity? We already have this…” His chaste kiss stops her and he murmurs, “Yes, yes let’s get married.”

“Okay, let me get a few calls in.”

“Yea, Good idea I’ll call my sister and John.”

Felicity already off the bed heading to her phone turns to look at him once more and notices he didn’t grab his phone instead his hand reached for his journal.

“Um Oliver?”

“One moment baby, I need to add a journal entry.”

She lets off a laugh “Will it be as good as the phrase.” She using her index fingers "She slowly took off her stockings, and made sure the cat was out of the room …” Then her hands back resting at her sides adds, “Which we didn’t and still don’t have a cat.”

“Semantics” he says as he continues writing.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re jotting down?”

He stops and looks at the woman who owns his heart. “Sure, here goes… There is one person in particular that I am grateful for…Someone who stood beside me when times were darkest. She’s the one that lights my way…umm Felicity Smoak. …and not lastly, would you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth? And she said yes.”

She rolls her eyes. “That is so not what you wrote down mister.”

“Nope, and it between me and Gertrude so my secret is safe.”

“Gertrude? What of Beatrice?”

“New journal new name.”  

Felicity walks out of their room her voice from the hallway “Okay I will leave you with Gerdy, give you guys some privacy.”

“It’s Gertrude.” He mocks back.

“Whatever! Just keep your women from crossing my path or they’ll spill those secrets.”

He’s left mumbling. “Fair enough. Well Gertrude, soon to be off the market Mr. Oliver JQ Smoak is one lucky man, going to get hitched before another dumb incident of because of the life I lead, I just think it’s better to not be with someone that I could really care about leaves this mouth.”

“Agreed”

“Damn Gerdy, you could have said she was back in the room.”

“So you’ve shared quotes with the ladies?”

“Hey didn’t you have calls to make?”

“Mom didn’t pick up and well maybe I missed you a little. It seems you have secrets.”

“What? No.” He looks offended. “Just quotes that I remember I have to write them down. I think some of them are poetic.”

“So… you’re gathered books on my wisdom.”

“Ha… you wish.” He says as he hides his journal back in his nightstand and waits for Felicity to be in reach so he can hold her he seems that he can’t get enough just holding her in his arms.

She raised her eyebrow at that.

“Okay, fine a lot of the quotes I have written down sporadically I must say are lovely inspirational quotes you might have shared with me through the years.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can’t wait to be Mrs. Oliver Queen.”

“I like the sound of that.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope everything is well with you.


End file.
